Mommy Dearest
by BartsBedroom
Summary: The HIVE Five aren't known for their good behavior, and Mother Mae Eye discovers she may need to fix that if she's going to feed off of pure, innocent love. Contains non-consensual spanking of adolescents.
1. Chapter 1

**Mommy Dearest**  
 _ **A Teen Titans Fanfic**_

"Mother," See-More whined, "I think I ate too much..."

"Oh, poor deary," the old lady cooed, "lay down and let Mother tuck you in."

See-More enjoyed the feeling of being securely tucked into the warm embrace of his blankets, which were now adorned with dinosaurs. He struggled to recall a time when they weren't, though, no matter how hard he tried-

"Sweet dreams~"

With that, he was out like a light.

The witch roamed the halls, humming softly as she redecorated the dreary corridors. She stopped in the doorway of Mammoth's room. "Now now, darling," she said as she looked around at the scattered dumbbells and surely stolen trinkets, "don't you think you need to put your toys away?"

"But... why?" he shrugged.

"Because Mother said so, and you love Mother, don't you?" she asked, mushing his face between her hands.

"Yes, Mother." he said.

Jinx was sitting on the sofa, noisily eating a pie. Gizmo was nearby, tinkering with another one of his gadgets. He grew annoyed with her slurping and threw a bolt at her, hitting her cheek.

"Oww..." she said and held the spot, "I'm telling! Mother!"

"What is it, Jinxie?" she asked.

Little tears pricked her eyes as she pooched out her lower lip. "G-Gizmo threw a screw at me."

"Gizmo! Why would you hurt Jinx like that?"

"I didn't throw a screw," he mumbled, "I threw a bolt."

Mother put her hands on her hips. "Gizmo, apologize to Jinx."

He crossed his arms. "I don't wanna." he said.

"Gizmo, do what Mother says!"

He stomped his foot rebelliously. "No!" he shouted.

Private Hive, Jinx, and Mammoth gasped. Mother looked at him in shock. "Young man, this attitude will not be tolerated!" she said and picked him up by the shoulders.

He was already childlike in stature. She had no problem laying him face down over her lap, even as he struggled. "Lemme go you scuzz-munching _witch_!" he protested.

She didn't like that word, not at all. At the wave of her spoon, she summoned a bar of soap that went right into his mouth. "Little Gizzy needs to learn to stop using such dirty words! We'll just have to wash his mouth out!"

He wanted to spew nastier things at her, but the bitter tasting soap bar muffled his speech. Suddenly, he felt something collide with his backside, resulting in a loud smack. Before he could properly react, he felt another on the other half of his rump, and thus a cycle began. The three HIVE members stood silently. Mammoth awkwardly left the scene while Private Hive stifled giggles. Jinx, however, pitied her friend's predicament, and almost felt guilty for getting him in trouble.

The dreaded spoon was glowing a soft pink, increasing its power so that what would have been a rather soft and ineffectual blow to someone on the brink of adulthood felt like a sharp smack on a child's soft rear. He tried to reach back and protect himself from the implement, but the witch held his wrist just above the small of his back. At some point, the soap slipped out of his mouth and onto the floor, allowing him to speak. "M-Mother, please," he begged, "I'm sorry! I'm really really sorry!"

She continued for a bit longer before she finally put her wooden spoon away. She held a crying Gizmo under his shoulders once again and placed him in the corner of the room. "Now you stand here and think about why you were punished until I tell you to come out." she instructed.

"Y-Yes, Mother." he sobbed.

She held Jinx's face and looked at the little nick the bolt left on her cheek. "Oh, Mother's poor Jinxie has a little boo-boo." she said and kissed it.

With a wave of her magic spoon, a bandage appeared, and she gently stuck it over the mark. "There, now, all better?"

"Yes, Mother." Jinx said.

"Good. Will you wait here with Mother so Gizzy can apologize when his corner time is up?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's a good girl."

The old woman began to knit. Jinx sat on the sofa and let her legs swing off the edge. Gizmo had never been so embarrassed in his entire life. His backside was still sore and the taste of the icky soap lingered on his tongue. After what seemed like an eternity, Mother called him over. "Alright, Gizmo, is there something you'd like to come over here and say to us?"

"Yes, Mother." he said and shuffled over.

He looked at he witch and sighed. "I'm sorry I said mean words to you." he said, looking at the ground.

"You're forgiven, deary. I think you owe Jinx an apology, too."

His chin was pointed down, making his gaze upturned to his female teammate. She could see the streaks from his tears trailing down his face. He fidgeted as he sadly spoke. "I-I'm sorry I threw a bolt at you, Jinx."

Her heart went out to him. Again, his small stature made him easy to pick up, and so she held him and hugged him close to her. "It's okay, I forgive you, Gizzy." she said softly.

He rested his head on her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her neck. The other arm snaked down so that he could rub his rump. "Now, Gizmo, if you act like that again, you know what happens. Mother spanks naughty children." she said, waggling her finger.

"S-Sorry, Mother." he said in a small voice.

"It's alright, darling, you're forgiven. Now, go play." she said.

Jinx continued to hold him and decided to carry him to her room. There, she sat him on her now pink and white bedding next to an overstuffed toy unicorn. Her sketchbook had become a coloring book, which was full of things for her to show him. "Wow," he said, "these are really good!"

"Thanks!" she beamed, "this one's my favorite!"

The old witch came in and offered them some pie, which they gladly accepted. Jinx tried to mind her manners, out of respect for her friend. Gizmo was also quiet, but very messy.

"Look at your face," Jinx giggled, "here."

She took a little handkerchief from her drawer and gently scrubbed the bits of pie off of his face. He sleepily nodded his head, moving a little each time her hands did. She smiled and gave him a warm hug. He let her cradle him and lay against the plush pillows until they both drifted off into a nap.

 **A/N: I don't plan on making Jinx and Gizmo a romantic thing, I'm just trying to establish a "big sister" character in Jinx. I feel like she's the most mature out of all of the HIVE members in the "Mother Mae Eye" episode.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mommy Dearest Part 2  
 _Boys Will Be Boys_  
**

"Hey, give me that back!" See-More shouted.

Private Hive had swiped the controller from him just as he started the game and began to play. "It's _my_ turn now, dweeb!"

See-More tried to grab it, but the other boy held it just out of his reach, mocking him. Frustrated, See-More punched him in the face. Private Hive let the controller fall to the ground and tackled See-More onto the ground, where they rolled around and swung at each other.

"BOYS!" a crotchety voice filled the room, "break it up!"

Little bits of pink magic suspended the two of them in the air by the backs of their shirts. See-More was still glaring, but Private Hive suddenly looked afraid. Jinx entered the room with Gizmo on one hip. Mammoth was asleep in his room. Mother Mae Eye looked at the two and demanded an explanation. They accused each other over and over again until she stopped them.

"Boys, you know better than to hit each other like that, shame on both of you!" she scolded.

Her chiding hurt them. They felt like they had disappointed her. She wanted to stop there, but she remembered what happened the last time she let these things slide so easily. She sat down on the sofa and had them both placed in front of her. "See-More, drop your pants. Privey, go stand against the wall until I tell you to come over here." she instructed.

See-More blinked. What did she say? He looked over at his comrade, whose eyes were wide with fear. "S-Sorry, Mother!" he said.

"I'm sure you are, now go stand against the wall." she said and pointed.

"P-Please, Mother," he stammered, "don't... don't spank me..."

See-More looked at the old woman in disbelief. Was she really going to _spank_ the two of them? Weren't they a little old for that? "Privey, if I have to tell you again your spanking will be a lot worse than it's already going to be, now do as your told."

He sighed and shuffled over to the wall to await his coming punishment. "See-More, I told you to do something." she said, looking at his attire expectantly.

"I-I... can't I just keep them on?" he stuttered.

Mother shook her head and reached out, tugging the lower half of his suit down. He instinctively tried to reaffirm his modesty, but Mother's magic kept his hands above his head. "Children, please leave the room for a little while." she said to the onlookers.

Jinx obediently scurried away with Gizmo. When the two were out of sight, she bared the boy from the waist down. His lip quivered out of anticipation and embarrassment; he'd never shown that much of himself to anyone before. Suddenly, he was put in an awkward position over her lap with his naked rear sticking up in the air.

SMACK!

He jumped as the spoon hit him with a hard clap. This lady could really swing! He didn't doubt that the magic was helping her, though.

SMACK! SMACK!

He squirmed as she established a pattern, striking each cheek rhythmically. He started sniffling as the sting built up, and several tears began escaping his eye. She continued to spank him until his rump was a shade of dark pink and he was softly crying. She let him up and pointed to the wall. "Your pants stay down until I give you permission to pull them up, now go trade places with Privey."

"Y-Yes... Mother..." he cried.

He waddled over, clutching his stinging bottom all the while. Private Hive approached her sadly, and she wondered what he was planning on saying to try and convince her not to spank him. "M-Mother, please," he started, "I'll be good, you don't have to spank me."

"I'm sorry, Privey, but you've been a very naughty boy and Mother has to spank her naughty children. Now drop your pants."

"M-Mother, please, don't make me do that!"

Again, she bared the boy before her and restrained his arms magically. She bent him over her knee, ignoring his pleas and negotiations. See-More listened and cringed as the sounds of a spanking much like his own hit his ears. Private Hive started to sob before Mother Mae Eye was even finished, promising to be a good boy in a distorted voice. Finally, the noise stopped, and he joined See-More in standing against the wall. After what seemed like an eternity of leaving their red, sore backsides on display, Mother called them over.

"Alright boys, pull up your pants and come sit on Mother's lap."

They both slowly readjusted their clothing, careful not to let the fabrics irritate them, and each sat on one of her knees. She pulled them close and let them lean into her shoulders. "Now, was that fighting and bickering worth getting a spanking?"

"No, Mother." they said in unison.

"I didn't think so. Are we going to fight and be nasty to each other anymore?"

"No, Mother."

She planted a kiss on top of both their heads and petted their backs. "Mother doesn't like to spank you, but you have to behave like good little children, alright dearies?"

"Yes, Mother, sorry, Mother."

"You're forgiven. Now go play and get along."

The two left the living room and walked down the corridor to their respective rooms. "Private Hive?" See-More said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"Me, too."

"Are we cool?"

"Yeah, man, we're cool."


End file.
